Dreamscape: The Remake
by Spoof-Fuzzy-Bwii
Summary: Rewrite of Dreamscape, four friends are transported to the Harry Potter world through their dreams. WARNING: Blatant self-insert ahead, proceed with caution! Mary-sue's ahead! Turn Back! :P
1. Chapter 1

Story: Dreamscape

Authors: Spoof, Sarah, Jade, Bri

Rating: M (Mature)

Summary: Four friends are transported to the Harry Potter world through their dreams. Yes, it is going to be Mary sue. Get over it! We like to write it because it's fun and entertaining.

A/N: We will be taking turns writing each chapter. So it may or may not be quick updates and the chapter lengths will vary.

--

* * *

We were all at my house the night it started. Actually, it was the morning, but only barely. One by one my friends drifted off to sleep, Bri curled in an armchair, Sarah on the couch under a mound of (my) blankets, and Faith upstairs in my room, on my bed. I was lying on the floor underneath one of my DDR pads, the only blanket like thing left after Sarah started gathering her 'nest'. It was a slumber party, one of the first in a long time that everyone was together at my house. I fell asleep to the even breathing of my sleeping friends.

After what felt like only a few moments, my eyes opened to the harsh light shining in through my living room window. Even though it felt like I had just closed my eyes, I was wide awake and the last one to be awake. Sarah was crouched in front of my face, staring at me intently, obviously (again) attempting to wake me with her 'super mind powers' as she usually does when she sleeps over. Faith was actually still asleep apparently, and had somehow managed to migrate from my bed, on the second floor, to my first floor living room and was now wrapped around my arm with her morning breath ghosting over my face every now and then. Bri was banging around my kitchen, dancing to some unheard tune while looking for some unknown item.

I shook Faith awake and hinted that she should brush her teeth, stared back at Sarah for a moment before sitting up and asking Bri what she was looking for. She didn't answer, to this day I'm not quite sure I want to know. The door bell rang and Bri danced her way over to answer it.

She opened the door and started talking to the person on the other side, "So, what do you want? Have you got a package? Are you selling something? Jehovah's Witness perhaps, are you trying to sell me a religion?"

I laughed and rolled my eyes before getting up to see who was at the door before Bri traumatized them too much. A tall imposing figure stood at the threshold and leered at both of us, a stack of thick letters in his hand.

"Is this the residence of Diana LaRoue, Faith Byrrd, Bri Lahson, and Sarah Silver?"

"Who wants to know?" Sarah swaggered up behind me and Bri, a smirk on her lips.

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizar-" the man started.

"So you're here representing that spam mail service then?" Faith mocked half-heartedly, still half asleep.

"I am here representing the finest school for magic in all of Europe. My name is Severus Snape, that's Professor to you. Take these letters and stop asking stupid questions." Snape snapped, shoving a letter into each of our hands.

We looked at our letters skeptically, we'd been getting strange spam-like letters like this for the past week. Each day a few more would arrive at a time, it was getting to be ridiculous. Snape glared and we opened the letters grudgingly.

"We've already seen what's in these, it's just a bunch of phony spam. Who would honestly believe something like this to be true?" I grumbled, taking the parchment out of the envelope and reading over the words just like the first time I'd received such a letter. It didn't sound any more believable now than it had one week ago.

"Yea, how can you prove that this is all true, can you actually DO magic to prove to us that it's real?" Bri challenged. The man known as Snape promptly removed a stick from somewhere in his cloak and waved it at Bri. Her hair turned into a writhing mass of dark brown snakes that hissed and snapped at each other as Sarah, Faith, and myself all gaped at Bri who remained oblivious.

"You just waved your stick and mumbled, how's that magic?" Bri asked.

"Uhm, Bri? Don't panic, but there's something you should probably notice about your hair..." Faith trailed off as Snape conjured a mirror in front of Bri who promptly stiffened up and gave a little shriek before Snape waved his stick again.Both snakes and mirror disappeared without a trace.

"How the hell did you do that??" Bri demanded after regaining her composure.

"Magic." Snape drawled sarcastically, "now if you don't mind, I have a schedule to keep. Go get some money and extra clothing as you wont be coming back here for quite a while. Your parents have already been notified and given their permission."

We gaped for a moment before Snape barked 'Move' at us. We rushed to do as he said and were back at the front door in less than five minutes, dressed and ready to go wherever this strange magic man would lead us.

Snape lead us through London to a beat up looking old pub called 'The Leaky Cauldron'. He scowled at all of the patrons that looked our way and swept through as quickly as possible, leading us to what appeared to be a solid brick wall behind the pub. We watched as he drew his stick, where one of us would normally make a snide remark, the shock of the day had left us all speechless. He tapped a few bricks and they started to move aside to reveal a bustling sea of oddly dressed people all scurrying from shop to shop. We were led to a large white marble building that towered above all the others. Above the door scribed in gold were the words 'Gringots, Wizarding Bank'. Snape explained that our parents had given him sufficient funds to pay for our school supplies and that any overages we had would be covered by the 'Hogwarts Muggleborn Fund' that had been set up by Dumbledore

The bank was uneventful aside from the short, ugly creatures sitting at tall counters apparently trusted to handle the wizarding worlds' money. Snape exchanged the money he had gotten from our parents into galleons, sickles, and knuts. He handed us each a rather hefty pouch and told us to get the supplies off the list, nothing more. He then said to meet him at the Apothecary in exactly one hour.

The closest shop was Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions where we were fitted for our school robes. The robes would be done in a half hour, so we went to Flourish and Blott's next. The standard first year books were all that was on our list, and was all we felt Snape would approve of us buying. Faith had a hungry look in her eye when she saw the huge shelves of books, but she only grabbed one book that we all agreed would be useful in the future. Hogwarts: A History made its way into our pile of books and we all pitched in a bit to buy it.

Ollivander's was next, we all hurried through the door, the bell tinkling loudly and repeatedly as we all slammed through the door. The old man, presumably Ollivander, slid out of the shadows and greeted us with a vacant smile on his wrinkled face.

"Welcome, muggleborns are you? I don't remember your parents ever coming in here for a wand, and trust me, I never forget a wand. Who would like to be first then?" Ollivander asked and waited barely a moment before grabbing Bri by the shoulder and pulling her towards the middle of the shop, "which is your wand hand miss Lahson?"

"I won't ask how you knew my name. Everything about magic today seems strange, I'll also assume you mean what hand I write with." Bri said as she held out her right arm.

Ollivander pulled out a measuring tape and began to measure her arm, then as he turned away it kept measuring as if an invisible person were controlling it. Olivander moved to the back of the room, disappearing between the towering shelves. He appeared quickly after, with two thin boxes held in his hands. He set them both down on his counter and removed one of the boxes lids.

He pulled out a long stick and handed it to Bri, saying "this is a 12 1/8th inch, Birch wood wand with a centaur heartstring core." Ollivander stepped back and ordered her to 'give it a quick swing'. Purple and white sparks twinkled soft to the ground, leaving scorch marks once they hit the ground.

"Ah! Perfect... Now who's next?" Ollivander reached out, grabbing Faith by the arm.

"I use my right arm." she cut in, knowing what he was going to ask.

Ollivander took her arm's measurements before walking behind the counter. He bent over and reached into one of the counter drawers. He pulled out a familiar looking box. He pulled a wand out of the box and handed it over to Faith.

"This one is 11 1/5th inch. Rosewood with a Fairy wing core." As soon as the wand touched Faith's finger tips, a shower of pink and green glitter rained down, staining the floor.

"Good. Two left. Hmm... You're next." Ollivander reached over and grabbed Sarah by the wrist.

"Right." she mumbled, glaring at him as he measured her arm.

Ollivander walked out of the depths of the shelves with two wands in his hands.

"This one is a 9 inch, Oakwood with a harpy feather core." Sarah grasped the shorter wand and gave it a swish. The windows shattered behind all of us, making most of us jump. Ollivander shook his head and snatched the wand out of Sarah's hand. He replaced it with the other wand."9 1/2 inch. Hollywood with a sphinx hair core."

Sarah hesitantly gave it a wave. Dark and light blue mist fogged up the room momentarily. Sarah smiled in relief.

"For our last Muggleborn..." Ollivander reached over towards me, grasping my right arm in his hand.

"Uhm, Sir, I write with my left hand," I removed his hand from my arm and waved my left hand in front of his face.

"Very well then." I let Ollivander take my arm's measurements without complaint. Soon after, he disappeared between the shelves. He walked out holding a single wand in his hand. "here you go. It's 10 inches. Cherrywood with a Thestral tail hair core."

I gave the wand a quick swish, gasping softly when I felt a warm feeling spread up my arm. I watched as red and orange sparks flew up before my eyes.

"Yep. That's the one for you." Ollivander smiled. He walked behind his cash register and counted up a total for each of us. We paid quickly, thanking the odd man, before heading out of the shop towards our next destination.

"Where are we going to go now?" Faith questioned, her eyes wandering over to a large clock that hung on the top of a building. "we still have twenty minutes to burn before meeting up with Snape."

"Look!" Sarah pointed over to a rundown looking shop. Owls chirped loudly in their cages. "we can get pets there! It's called Magical Menagerie."

We all headed over to the small, yet busy, shop. It was loud with the calls of the beasts inside of it. A short, plump woman greeted us on our way inside.

"Now, how could I help you this lovely afternoon?" she offered us a wide, toothy smile. It would have been sweet if she hadn't been missing most of her front teeth.

"We're just looking. We'll call you if we find something that interests us." I turned to my friends. "lets all take a look around the shop. We'll spend some of our extra money buying a pet. They'll probably come in handy at some point during school."

We all spread throughout the shop. Sarah headed towards the left corner of the shop where a whole bunch of cages were lined up in rows. Bri turned and walked after Sarah. Faith grabbed my arm and lead me over to the owls.

"That one is pretty, neh Diana?" Faith pointed to a medium sized, midnight black barn owl. It's bright yellow eyes stared back at me. I reach forward and let my finger slip in-between the bars of it's cage. I giggled when I felt it nibble softly on my finger.

"I think that I'll get this one." I reached forward taking the owl's cage in my hand.

"I shall name you Cleo." The bird tipped her head to the side. I turned to Faith, about to ask her what she was going to get, when I saw her holding a small snake in her hand. It was green with a bright red stripe going down it's back.

"Meet Sith!" Faith shoved the small snake in front of my face, making me jump.

"Faith! It might be poisonous! You shouldn't be holding it."

"Oh don't worry, Diana. It said that it was devenomated, so it can't hurt me." Faith exclaimed, bringing her new companion up to the register where Cleo was sitting.

"Where are Bri and Sarah?" Faith asked, looking around the shop for the pair.

-Sarah's POV-

I wandered over to the many rows over cages, alternating between rows. Most of the cages were empty, and the ones that contained something were violently shaking. I kept walking, not noticing Bri behind me.

"Sarah, look!" I turned to see Bri holding up a cage, containing a small grey colored fur ball inside.

"What is that?" I asked, curious. I bent over near the cage, trying to figure out what was in it.

"It says that it's a Kneazel. It looks like it's a kind of foreign cat." Bri placed the cage on her hip and walked away to the register. Well, at least she found her pet. I kept looking through the cages, hoping to come upon a unique or interesting one. Sadly, none of them stood out. I sighed and turned back the way that I had came. Maybe I'll just get a Kneazel like Bri. I went over to the section where the fur balls were kept.

There were three cages stacked on top of each other. I could see a lump of fur in each of the cages. The first furry lump was dark brown. The small Kneazel was making a low humming noise. It didn't bother to look up at me when I tapped it's cage, so I moved onto the next. This cage held a black and white lump. I gasped when I saw bright blue eyes staring out at me from the corner. I tapped on the bars of it's cage, trying to get it to react to me. The small kneazel unrolled itself from it's position in the corner. It padded across the cage, coming to a stop at the bars. It stuck it's paw out through the cage and pawed playfully towards my outstretched fingers. I smiled and picked up the cage, bringing it to the register where Bri, Diana, and Faith were waiting for me.

"What did you find?" Diana asked, looking at the cage I was carrying.

"A kneazel, like Bri." I set my new pet up on the counter to buy it.

The lady opened the cage, reached in, and dragged out a struggling, mewling kneazel. She attached a black colar and leash to his neck and handed it to me. The small kitten settled down quickly once it was in my arms. The old lady pressed a few buttons on her register before giving me a total. .I handed over the galleons with one hand, holding my kneazel steady in my other.

"Now, what should I name you?" I gazed down at the little boy kneazel that laid, relaxed in my embrace.

"I'll call you Snow." Faith, Diana, Bri, and I gathered up our pets and walked out of the shop.

--

* * *

That's Spoof's and Fuzzy's part for now. Mayhap I (Spoof) will start on the next part now.

Damn document manager is a bitch.

-Spoof and Fuzzy


	2. Chapter 2

Dreamscape: The Remake

Chapter: 2

-space-

We left the shop content with our pets. There was still about 10 minutes left before we had to meet Snape at the Apothecary and we didn't know what to do next.

"Anything left on the list?" Faith asked, scanning her own copy.

"Looks like we need trunks; I wonder why? Can't we just use a suitcase?" I asked skeptically.

"Who knows," Sarah answered, "now we need to find a trunk shop or something."

"Okay, follow me. I saw a travel shop near Ollivander's." Bri exclaimed as she ran off back the way they'd come.

There were many more shops around that looked interesting, like a slightly less prominent robe shop, a junk shop, an antique shop, and a body products shop. The last one had the 'scent' of a Victoria's Secret, I knew we'd be stopping there the very next time we came here.

"Here it is, 'Todd's Travels'. This is the store I was talking about." Bri said as she entered the shop.

A peppy blond woman rushed over with a smile on her face and greeted us enthusiastically, "Welcome to Todd's Travels, we have a special running today: Spend over 15 galleons and get something free from our discount bin! Is there anything specific I can help you with today?"

"How much would 4 standard trunks be?" I asked.

"About 8 galleons, 2 a piece," the woman replied.

"Do you have any extra options, and if so how much are they?" Bri asked.

We all still had about 20 galleons a piece.

The blond thought for a moment before replying, "Well, we've got charms to add extra compartments. Otherwise, the standard trunk comes with anti-theft, weight-reduction, and password shrink Charms. The extra compartments cost 1 galleon for one the same size as the original compartment, 2 galleons for twice the size, 3 for thrice, and 5 for a small to mid-sized room to be added."

"So, 7 galleons for a standard trunk with an extra, room-sized compartment?"

"Yep, that's about right."

"We'll take four like that!" Faith exclaimed.

"Alright then, while I'm applying the enchantments (trade secret) I'll let you look through the Discount Bin."

The 'discount bin' was more like the rubbish bin. Nothing of worth was in there, but we all searched through it anyway. We'd spent 24 galleons, so were only able to choose one item. Tracey, the saleslady, had tried to get them to spend 6 more galleons to get to the next item, but they hadn't bought anything else. It was a good thing, since they were having trouble finding one good thing in the bin, much less two.

"Hey, look at this." Faith started, "it says that it's an 'Instant Tent'. Sounds interesting."

"I guess. What kind of tent is it? Why is it in the discount bin, it looks awfully useful..." I muttered, looking at the lumpy brown square with a peeling label taped to it.

Tracey came back to them with four compact boxes. "Your trunks are ready, simply place your wand on top of them to set the password and wand signature recognition feature. They'll only open for you and those you key in. The wards won't keep a determined teacher out, but they should be enough for anyone below 5th year at Hogwarts."

"Thanks, I think this is what we want out of your 'discount bin'. Is it magic? Why would a magic tent be in a discount bin...it seems pretty useful to me." I asked.

"Well, it wasn't originally. It used to be a tent worth several hundred galleons. The previous owners were well-known for going on extravagant vacations in the wilds of the world. This tent was a commission of my father, Lee Todd, who owned the shop at the time. He says that the couple were an odd match, a pureblood with a muggleborn. The tent, so my father says, has many large rooms and is approximately as large as the Hogwarts Great Hall. No one can figure out the password though, so we decided to put it there to get rid of it. Without the password it's just a frumpy looking tent that barely stands." Tracey explained, looking mournfully at the supposed 'masterpiece'.

"That's interesting, we'll tell you if we ever figure out the password." Faith said, obviously ready to leave.

* * *

We made it to the Apothecary with about 2 minutes to spare, Snape was already there and a scowl was in place on his face. We weren't late, so he couldn't snark at us for that, but he ushered us through the store and out again in about 45 seconds, obviously in a hurry.

He dropped us back at my house and gave us our train tickets.

"Be at King's Cross by 10am on September the 1st" He'd told us before he was gone with a snap.

"Well, that was interesting." Faith commented.

* * *

The next day, (everyone got permission to stay at my house again...our parents were being oddly agreeable) we decided to take out the tent and see if we could guess the password.

It really was a bedraggled looking thing, with two sticks shaped like a 'Y' and another one across them as support and an old, brown, threadbare blanket acting as the tent part.

"Is this really a magic tent?" I asked skeptically.

"Of course it is Diana, Tracey said it was." Faith claimed.

"Yea, because it's not like it cost us anything, she could have been lying to keep us from choosing something more 'valuable' from that heap of trash." Sarah said sarcastically.

"Whatever, let's just start guessing." Bri interrupted the argument before it could start.

We sat around the pathetic thing for a few minutes before Faith exclaimed 'Abra Kadabra!'. We looked at her strangely and she shrugged, "It's probably something to do with the stereotypical magic. One of them was Muggleborn, right? So it stands to reason that it would have a corny muggle-magic password."

"Alakazam!"

"There's no place like home!"

"Bibbity-bobbity-boo!"

"Open sesame!"

"Supercallafragilisticexpealidocious!"

"Hey, how will we know if it actually worked if we don't check after each one?" I asked.

The other three were silent for a moment before Sarah got up and stuck her head inside the tent.

"Holy shit!" she exclaimed before entering the tent and disappearing completely.

"Did it work?!" Faith shouted as she jumped up to follow Sarah.

Bri and I looked at each other before racing after them.

"Holy shit!" I whispered as I entered a dimly lit room. It was extravagant, just as Stacey had claimed. A chandelier was hanging far above us and made of hundreds of drop-shaped crystals. There floor was made of a dark brown wood set in an octagonal swirling pattern. There were a few tables of the same shade and a blue carpet set in the middle of the hall. The room was a corridor that led for about 20 feet to another door. To their left was a door that had 'Coat Room' on a copper plaque.

"This is amazing...but I wonder which word activated it?" Bri said.

"Probably the Marry Poppins quote. I don't think many wizards would know it." I replied.

"Let's explore, this place should have bedrooms, right?" Sarah asked.

"Yea, since some rich couple apparently traveled with it, that's a logical assumption." Faith drawled.

"First come first serve!" Sarah shouted, and was off like a bullet for the door that presumably led to the rest of the 'tent'.

* * *

Sarah ended up getting a room done up in creamy golds and silvers, Bri got one in black and bronze, I got a green and white room, and Faith got a pearly white/silver and rose room. They all looked mostly the same with double-sized beds, floors hardwood done in a color that complemented the color scheme, and bedside tables. They all had another door that led to a huge bathroom. It was connected to all the rooms, luckily it had enough space for all of us.

"You know, this place is awesome." I commented.

"Yea, I wonder if they'll let us stay in it at Hogwarts sometimes..." Bri pondered.

* * *

King's Cross was chaotic. I nearly ran into no less than four people on my way to Platform 9. Bri, Faith, and Sarah were behind me and we were rolling our carts in a line through the station.

"Hey, where's 9 3/4?! I only see 10 and 9..." I shouted over the noise.

"I don't know, get closer to the wall between them and we'll see if we can find someone to ask." Faith shouted back.

We reached the wall without much trouble until Sarah, who was bringing up the rear, got shoved from behind by an unknowing bystander. She fell into Faith, who fell into Bri, who fell into me. I went flying at the wall and was braced for an impact that came a lot later than I thought it would. I opened eyes that I hadn't realized I'd closed to see a bunch of dress wearing people rushing around bidding their children goodbye. I looked behind me at the wall to see my feet still sticking out of it.

"Sweet..." I muttered as someone grabbed my feet and pulled me back through.

"Jeez, what was that?!" Bri said, slightly panicked.

"That's Platform 9 3/4. It's hidden behind this illusion wall, I saw a sign for it on the other side." I explained, rising to my feet and taking hold of my trolly again and pushing through the wall willingly this time.

"Wow, I wonder why no one you fall through this barrier. It was obvious enough to me, especially after Bri screeched that you had disappeared." Faith said.

"I did not screech!" Bri claimed indignantly.

"Sure you didn't. Anyway, let's just chalk it up to 'magic' and get on the train already." Sarah muttered.

"Sounds like a plan." I agreed, making my way towards the train.

* * *

Done. Feel free to make any edits or additions you want to Sarah, just go to Documents and you can edit this chapter and switch it when you're done.

-Diana


End file.
